<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pretty Princess Junnie by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27970577">Pretty Princess Junnie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Choi Yeonjun, M/M, Power Bottom Choi Yeonjun, Top Choi Beomgyu, Top Choi Soobin, Top Huening Kai, Top Kang Taehyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:34:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27970577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeonjun Centric Fics, You may comment some concepts you'd like me to do in the first chapter or the chapters after. if i forget this exists please dont be afraid to remind me of this ao3 fics existence.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Yeonjun/Huening Kai, Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a purely Bottom Yeonjun based vomit of writing, so if you were expecting others to like bottom or top you may have to go somewhere else.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>This will be a navigation of the fics.. or something i dont fucking know something something cum blah blah fuck it.</em><br/><br/><br/><strong>1 - Navigation</strong><br/><br/>2. A "Growing Boy"<br/><br/>3.<br/><br/>4.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A "Growing Boy"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>hueningkai whines "but i dont want a hint i wanna knoww.." taehyun rolls his eyes "listen do it however you wanna do it just dont come to me when you fuck up." hueningkai smiles and nods "i wont let you down dear wise one!" </p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>⚠️Warning!⚠️</p><p>Feminization/Use of Noona , Yeonkai , Masturbation , Sex Toys , Puberty talk , Shit Writing ,</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yeonjun sat in the artist lounge scrolling through his twitter feed coming across moas talking about how much hueningkai has grown. he sighs and leans back thinking back to their predebut.<br/><br/><em>Yeonjun smiled and laughed as he patted the maknaes head, scrolling through his instagram feed coming across multiple idols and random memes. he rubs his back as he stretches his arms to stand up forcing the younger who was napping during their dance practice break to wake up and stand up as well. "wow ningie you still havent grown a bit haha! you're still up to my chest huh?" he teases the younger who now had his arms crossed with a pout "ill be taller than you one day just you wait, i still have alot of time to grow!" the then 15 year old boy said.<br/><br/></em>Then back to the present when he looked over to the boy who is now 18 and almost over 6'0 he nodded in agreement to no one in particular and stood up "hey huening-ah, how do you manage to still act like a child even now, i thought you would go through your teenage angst but it still hasnt really started at all.. do you think you're a" he looks around and comes closer to the others ear "a late bloomer?" hueningkai eyes widened and he blushed "ah noona- well i guess my pediatrician did say all the stress from pre debut did kinda make me start "it" a bit later on.. so i guess? i-i'm still grown! its just i guess it just took a little longer for me"<br/><br/>Yeonjun raised a brow "ah.. well atleast that explains why you panicked so much when i asked you such an innocent question. i didnt mean it in any sexual connotation but if you want it to be" he shrugs and laughs as huening hits his shoulder "yah! stop making fun of me!" he huffs and pouts just as before "you still act like the same huening ive known~" <br/><br/>huening raised his fist again and hit yeonjuns shoulder again, over and over<br/><br/>"im kidding im kidding stop!" yeonjun whines and kai stops "besides its nothing to get upset over, i think its nice that you still have that.. sorta.. innocence" he smiles and pats the youngers back "anyways do you think you wanna go out for icecream so you stop sulking?" huening nods and yeonjun smiles "alright lets go~"<br/><br/>-<br/><br/>A couple of days past by and huening now thought about it in more depth. he had started to become more aware of his surroundings and paying more attention to his noona. he averts his gaze whenever the older bends over when stretching or pouting his pretty big lips. he chokes as he finally hears the older calling for him and the others to have takeout "its ramyeon from the new place down the street, they started serving takeout since quarantine so eat up, i need to go wash hands" he slips off his mask and makes way to the kitchen.<br/><br/>for some reason hueningkai had thought he looked exceptionally sexier than other days and stared at his ass as he walked to the kitchen, even as far to follow him. he bites his lip and blushes a bit before hugging the others waist "ah, you scared me huening-ie. can you hand me the hand soap since you are restricting my movement?" huening pouts and puts the soap in the others hand before going back to rubbing his stomach "aish.. you child" yeonjun mumbled and for some reason that set hueningkai off. he moves his hands to yeonjuns ass and squeezed "yah get your hands off" he swatted at kais hands before he felt them move to his inner thighs, shocking him and setting him to moan. he covers his mouth and glares at kai, with kai smiling innocently back "get your hands off me you little brat." yeonjun said with a blush "i know you make be hormonal but that doesnt give you an excuse to grope hyung like that." yeonjun scolded with furrowed brows<br/><br/>"noona." .. "eh?" yeonjun said in confusion "noona. not hyung" kai pulled yeonjun by the ponytail and kissed him with vigor, slowly rocking his slowly forming hardon between yeonjuns ass, with the older only kissing back lazily before coming back to his senses <br/><br/>"ah you idiot!" he smacked kai over the head with a fly swatter with kai letting out a small "ow!" yeonjun threw the fly swatter aside and walked to the group. leaving kai with blue balls.<br/><br/>-<br/><br/>hueningkai pouts and leans his head onto his hand and looks at taehyun "taehyunnie.. do you know how to make someone older than you like you?" taehyun furrowed his brows "kai you know im in a relationship with beom-" "no! not like that! i mean cause- maybe i sorta.. like yeonjunie.." he pouts and lays flat on his back as the three older talked in a group away from them in the dance room <br/><br/>"well.. first of all yeonjun hyung would kill you if he heard you speaking without honorifics, second. depends on how you approach it." taehyung sits up on the floor "well, i grabbed his ass in the kitchen and-" taehyung paused him there "Wait a second.. you grabbed his ass?" he looked in bewilderment to the innocent looking boy "yeah and i kissed him but he didnt really push me away he sorta kissed back." taehyun scrunched his face up in disgust "please dont do your stuff in the kitchen kai.. but. if he didnt push you away i guess thats a hint he likes you back?"<br/><br/>hueningkai whines "but i dont want a hint i wanna knoww.." taehyun rolls his eyes "listen do it however you wanna do it just dont come to me when you fuck up." hueningkai smiles and nods "i wont let you down dear wise one!" <br/><br/>-<br/><br/>its possibly been a week since the incident occured. and hueningaki was sleep deprived- hes been up day and night thinking way too much into it. it was until the maknae hyung duo were left alone while others had photoshoots and practice to do. hueningkai sat for a few hours reading before shutting his book realizing he wasnt really into it that much before he realized the others werent here. he sneaks out to look out for anyone still in the house. he clapped happily before slowly shutting his door and sneaking into his desks chair. <br/><br/>its been too long since he's done it and god he needed it. he booted up his pc and went to open up a shoddy porn site. he looked around his room before finally finding it, his fleshlight. he bites his lip and grabs the lube alongside it. he slips back into the chair and covers the toy in the lube before clicking a video setting his volume lower incase. <br/><br/>kai slips the toy around himself shivering slightly, listening to the moans with eyes shut, pulling the toy to the tip and then back down onto his cock quietly murmuring noona ritualistically <br/><br/>.<br/><br/>Yeonjun finally gets up from his spot laying down on the couch when he hears whining from kais room, hes curious and sorta concerned so he goes in to check it out. he sees the large back of the chair and screen from where he stood. he gulped and got closer behind the other, the younger not hearing him as his whining and murmuring gets louder before he feels something push dow the fleshlight twisting it slightly causing him to grind up as he orgasms the hardest has ever done.<br/><br/>Hueningkai takes a moment to breathe eyes unfocused as he feels movement around him due to his heightened senses before he feels the fleshlight moving again without work from himself. he gasps and looks to the side to see his yeonjun noona moving the fleshlight but that isnt what really concerned him most "ah! stop too much!" he hissed in pain swatting the olders hand away<br/><br/>"but wasnt it your the one who was grabbing noonas ass, humping noona and kissing noona without even asking. why is this any different." yeonjun speeds up the pace, grinning at the youngers hips thrusting into the toy stuttering each time he trys to get a word out. "tsk tsk.. you even did this when noona was still home. aish. i cant blame you when you're still a ''growing boy." isnt that right." hueningkai sobbed softly as he bites down on his lip as he rocks through an overstimulated orgasm. <br/><br/>Yeonjun coos and removes the toy from the others cock "well. how about i teach you how to really do it instead of fucking a toy." yeonjun pushes the other away from the desk and moves the keyboard aside and all before bending over in front of the younger who was still sitting. "i want you to prepare me before you do anything to me. make sure to prep good." hueningkai stands up behind yeonjun and slowly glides his hands over his ass before he lays a slap over it "hey! dont spank me!" yeonjun furrowed his brows and the younger apologizes. </p><p>Kai pulls down the olders pants and pushes the underwear down to see his bare smooth ass "what are you waiting for stupid." Yeonjun huffs before he feels something wet prod at his hole, making him instinctively spread his legs a little more "hey hey stupid d-dont lick there!" Yeonjun pants before letting himself get eaten out by the younger. <br/><br/>Kai spreads the others cheeks apart spitting on the hole one last time before pouring lube over for xtra safety. mostly cause the lube was the kind that made the loud squelching noises. he pushes some of the lube in scissoring the others hole open "you're so loose noona, do you always have something fill you up?" he teases watching yeonjun make whiny noises "yah shut it!" Kai pulled out his fingers, lining himself up with the others hole. pushing in painfully slow before slamming his hips, now balls deep in the other , eliciting a gasp from the older "ah- kai" Kai pulls Yeonjun by the ponytail and continue to slam his hips in and out the other "noona is so good for me, letting me fuck you in an out without any complaints~" Kai giggles and switches their positions, lifting one of yeonjuns legs onto the desk, now aiming directly towards the others prostate<br/><br/>"FUCK!?" Yeonjun screams out and cums all over the desktop screen and his own stomach "Kai kai kai stop!" he pants gripping at anything he can find as his face glows a light shade of red "this is just revenge noona~" he switches their position once more, sitting back down on the chair to have the other sitting on his cock, now giving him the most effeciency to thrust up and into the other aggressively quick. Yeonjun cries out and cums once more but the younger wasnt done, he continued to use the now limp and heavy breathing yeonjun till he came inside him. "sorry noona.." yeonjun quickly flicked the others forehead "stupid. next time use a condom tell me before and dont be so petty." he crossed his arms <br/><br/>"next time?" Kai blushes "dont get all shy on me now!? you just wrecked my ass i dont think i can even dance!" yeonjun scolded and hit the other all the while he was still on his cock <br/>"maybe.. you should get off my dick first" <br/>"INSULTING ME NOW-" <br/>"no i mean it literally ahha..." <br/><br/>"shut up. anyways, i guess you are a man now huh."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>